This invention relates to the mass production of articles of clothing, particularly shorts, or panties, and shirts of the type called T-shirts, or tank tops.
In making these garments it is often desireable to apply ornamentation, such as a pattern, or design, in the area extending longitudinally along one, or both, sides of the garments. In the case of articles of clothing of the above-mentioned types it is difficult to apply these patterns during production of the garments in such a way that they will be properly located in the completed garments.